bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Brantsteeles
Season 1 Contestants *Bridgette Dunning *Bronte D'Acquisto *Corey Brooks *Da'Vonne Rogers *Frank Eudy *Glenn Garcia *James Huling *Jozea Flores *Michelle Meyer *Natalie Negrotti *Nicole Franzel *Paul Abrahamian *Paulie Calafiore *Tiffany Rousso *Victor Arroyo *Zakiyah Everette Voting History Future appearances *'''Corey Brooks''', '''Michelle Meyer''', '''Natalie Negrotti''', and '''Paul Abrahamian''' all returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 2'', where they finished in 16th, 13th, 6th, and 5th place respectively. *'''Glenn Garcia''' and '''James Huling''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 9th and 11th place respectively. '''Paulie Calafiore''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. *'''Da'Vonne Rogers '''and '''Frank Eudy '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 8, ''finishing in 3rd and 10th place respectively. *'''Da'Vonne Rogers '''returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? place. Season 2 New Houseguests *Abi-Maria Gomes *Ciera Eastin *Corey Brooks - S1: 7th Place *Erik Reichenbach *Francesca Hogi *Jonathan Penner *Kelley Wentworth *Malcolm Freberg *Michelle Meyer - S1: Winner *Natalie Negrotti - S1: 9th Place *Ozzy Lusth *Parvati Shallow *Paul Abrahamian - S1: 8th Place *Peih-Gee Law *Reed Kelley *Rob Mariano Returning Houseguests This is the first season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Abi-Maria Gomes''', '''Ciera Eastin''', '''Erik Reichenbach''', and '''Ozzy Lusth''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 3'', finishing in 13th, 3rd, 9th, and 1st place respectively. *''Ciera Eastin''', '''Erik Reichenbach''', and '''Malcolm Freberg''' all returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 15th, 10th, and 7th place respectively. '''Francesca Hogi''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. *'''Jonathan Penner''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 9'', where he finished in 7th place. *'''Peih-Gee Law''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 11'', finishing in 1st place. *'''Abi-Maria Gomes '''and '''Peih-Gee Law '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Ozzy Lusth '''was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 3 New Houseguests *Alex Willett *Danielle Lickey *Jason Roy *Justin Duncan *Kryssie Ridolfi *Michael "Cornbread" Ligon *Monte Massongill *Neeley Jackson *Scott Dennis *Shane Chapman *Shelby Stockton *Whitney Hogg Returning Houseguests This is the second season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Alex Willett''', '''Jason Roy''', '''Monte Massongill''', and '''Whitney Hogg''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 4''. They finished in 8th, 11th, 1st, and 12th place respectively. *'''Alex Willett''', '''Ciera Eastin''', '''Michael "Cornbread" Ligon''', and '''Whitney Hogg''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 6th, 15th, 4th, and 12th place respectively. '''Jason Roy''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. *'''Neeley Jackson''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10'', where she finished in 9th place. *'''Justin Duncan''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 13: Celebrities'', where he finished in 14th place. *'''Abi-Maria Gomes '''and''' Neeley Jackson '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Ozzy Lusth '''was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 4 New Houseguests *Brittnee Blair *Emmett Blois *Gary Levy *Ika Wong *Jon Pardy *Jordan Parhar *Morgan Willett *Neda Kalantar *Nick Paquette *Nikki Grahame *Phil Paquette *Sarah Hanlon Returning Houseguests This is the third season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Emmett Blois''', '''Jon Pardy''', '''Morgan Willett''', and '''Sarah Hanlon''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 5''. They finished in 4th, 1st, 9th, and 7th place respectively. *'''Alex Willet''', '''Brittnee Blair''', '''Jon Pardy''', '''Morgan Willett''', and '''Nikki Grahame''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 6th, 16th, 3rd, 5th, and 14th place respectively. '''Jason Roy''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. *'''Gary Levy''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 8'', finishing in 4th place. *'''Neda Kalantar''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 13: Celebrities'', serving as a team leader, finishing in 4th place. *'''Emmett Blois '''and '''Jon Pardy '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. Season 5 New Houseguests *Caleb Reynolds *Dan Gheesling *Elissa Slater *Eric Stein *Janelle Pierzina *Jordan Lloyd *Joshuah Welch *Meg Maley *Memphis Garrett *Natalie Martinez *Ragan Fox *Victoria Rafaeli Returning Houseguests This is the fourth season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Caleb Reynolds''', '''Elissa Slater''', '''Jordan Lloyd''', and '''Ragan Fox''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 6'', where they finished in 16th, 4th, 2nd, and 15th place respectively. *'''Dan Gheesling''', '''Jon Pardy''', '''Jordan Lloyd''', & '''Morgan Willett''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 13th, 3rd, 2nd, and 5th place respectively. '''Janelle Pierzina''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. *'''Janelle Pierzina''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 8'', finishing in 15th place. *'''Eric Stein''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10'', finishing in 2nd place. *'''Emmett Blois, Jon Pardy''', and''' Jordan Lloyd '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. Season 6 New Houseguests *Brandon Hantz *Cirie Fields *Greg Buis *Jenna Morasca *Josh Canfield *Kelly Shinn *Ken Hoang *Michelle Schubert *Rupert Boneham *Sylvia Kwan *Todd Herzog *Trish Hegarty Returning Houseguests This is the fifth season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Cirie Fields''', '''Jordan Lloyd''', and '''Ken Hoang''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 8th, 2nd, and 1st place respectively. *'''Michelle Schubert''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 9'', where she finished in 10th place. *'''Rupert Boneham''' and '''Todd Herzog''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 11'', finishing in 15th and 3rd place respectively. *'''Jordan Lloyd '''returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? place. Season 7: All-Stars Houseguests This is the sixth season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Candidates *This season, four houseguests were invited to return and were involved with the vote, but was ultimately not chosen. Voting History Future Appearances *'''Jon Pardy '''and '''Jordan Lloyd '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. Season 8 New Houseguests *Colton Cumbie *Jessica “Sugar” Kiper *Joe Anglim *Kassandra “Kass” McQuillen *Michaela Bradshaw *Mike Holloway *Natalie Anderson *Russell Hantz *Sandra Diaz-Twine *So Kim *Spencer Bledsoe *Tony Vlachos Returning Houseguests *This is the seventh season to feature returning houseguests playing the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Michaela Bradshaw''' and '''Tony Vlachos''' returned as houseguests on ''Bvig Brother 9'', where they finished in 8th and 1st place respectively. *'''Russell Hantz''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10'', where he finished in 10th place. *'''Jessica "Sugar" Kiper''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 11'', where he finished in 2nd place. *'''Da'Vonne Rogers '''and''' Michaela Bradshaw'''''' '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Tony Vlachos '''was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 9 New Houseguests *Adrian Davis *Amber Mariano *Caroline Cutbirth *Christopher “Chris” Gordon *Connor O’Leary *Hayley Keel *Jaymes Vaughan *Keith Tollefson *Leo Temory *Mallory Ervin *Rachel Reilly *Sheri LaBrant Returning Houseguests *This is the eighth season to feature former players returning to the game. Voting History Future Appearances *'''Sheri LaBrant''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10'', where she finished in 14th place. *'''Caroline Cutbirth''' and '''Mallory Ervin''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 12'', where they finished in 8th and 9th place respectively. *'''Connor O'Leary, Michaela Bradshaw, '''and''' Natalie Anderson '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Tony Vlachos '''was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 10 New Houseguests *Adam Dirks *Brendon Villegas *Jamal Zadran *Jennifer “Vyxsin” Fiala *Jeffrey “Jeff” Schroeder *Joseph “Joey” Graceffa *Nadiya Anderson *Rochelle Nevedal *Tiffany Chantell *Tyler Oakley *Whitney Duncan *Wynona McCall Returning Houseguests *This is the eighth season to feature returning houseguests playing the game. Voting History Future Appearances *'''Jeff Schroeder''' and '''Joey Graceffa''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 12'', finishing in 11th and 5th place respectively. *'''Brendon Villegas''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 13: Celebrities'' as a team leader initially, finishing in 10th place. *'''Nadiya Anderson '''and '''Neeley Jackson '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. Season 11 New Houseguests *Andrea Boehlke *Aras Baskauskas *Brad Culpepper *Brenda Lowe *Colby Donaldson *J’Tia Taylor *Justin “Jay” Starrett *Shamar Thomas *Shannon “Shambo” Waters *Shirin Oskooi *Susie Smith *Tyson Apostol Returning Houseguests This is the third season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Peih-Gee Law '''and '''Tyson Apostol '''returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. Season 12 New Houseguests *Alli Forsythe *Blair Townsend *Brooke Adams *Ethan Zohn *Jonathan “Bates” Battaglia *Joshua “Josh” Ahern *Kevin Wu *Krista DeBono *Mona Hinman-Egender *Nicole “Nicky” Getz *Robbie Strauss *Winnie Sung Returning Houseguests This is the eleventh season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Alli Forsythe''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 13: Celebrities'' as a team leader, finishing in 1st place. *'''Robbie Strauss '''returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ??? place. '''Brooke Adams '''was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 13: Celebrities New Houseguests *Aubrey O'Day - American singer & reality television star *Austin Armacost - American model & reality television star *Calum Best - British model & reality television star *Courtney Stodden - American model & reality television star *Frankie Grande - American social media personality *Gary Busey - American actor *Heidi Pratt - American reality television star *James Hill - British model & reality television star *Jasmine Waltz - American model & actress *Marnie Simpson - British reality television star *Spencer Pratt - American reality television star *Stephanie Pratt - American reality television star Returning Houseguests *This is the twelfth season to feature returning houseguests. Voting History Future appearances *'''Austin Armacost, Frankie Grande, '''and '''James Hill '''returned as housegusts on ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers, ''finishing in ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Stephanie Pratt '''was a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 14: Game Changers Houseguests This is the thirteenth season to feature returning houseguests playing the game. Candidates *This season, four houseguests were invited to return and were involved with the vote, but was ultimately not chosen. Voting History=